Sexy Present
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: Aquele Natal tinha tudo para ser o pior de todos, mas a companhia inesperada de seu vizinho faz mais do que esquentar um mero chocolate quente. KakaxTen


**Naruto pertence **à Kishimoto-sensei. No entanto, essa fic é de minha autoria.

**Peço perdão pelos** possíveis erros que encontraram aqui e agradeço quem mandar review. Divirtam-se.

-

-

-

**Sexy Present**

Deu mais um gole no seu chocolate quente e voltou a olhar para a árvore de Natal ali na sua frente. Ela parecia tão vazia e sem vida com aquelas poucas bolas coloridas e neve falsa. Faltava algo.

Encolheu-se contra o cobertor felpudo e terminou sua bebida quente. Adorava chocolate quente, ainda mais quando estava próximo do Natal.

Na verdade, aquele dia já era a véspera do Natal e Tenten se encontrava sozinha, apenas com a sua bebida, a contemplar sua árvore natalina falha.

Naquele ano, ninguém iria fazer companhia para ela. Sua melhor amiga Hinata estava na casa com a família, o que incluía Neji. Por mais que amasse Hinata, não estava pronta para encarar seu ex-namorado.

O jeito seria curtir a data comemorativa sozinha e ouvindo a música ensurdecedora do vizinho ao lado.

-

-

-

Já estava acostumada a barulheira de seu vizinho, mas naquele dia – justo aquele dia – aquilo estava passando dos limites.

Fazia mais de cinco horas que o volume estava no máximo e canções trash tocavam. Impacientemente saiu de seu apartamento e andou os poucos metros que a separavam da porta de mogno com um grande 7 no topo. Furiosamente, socou a porta três vezes seguidas e cruzou os braços bufando.

O volume da música diminui consideravelmente e logo o barulho da chave destrancando a porta foi ouvido. Em menos de um minuto, estava ali o vizinho de Tenten, sem camisa, descabelado e escorado no marco.

A garota esperou que ele desse alguma saudação, cumprimento ou leve balançar da cabeça, mas o homem apenas continuava parado a sua frente lhe encarando.

"Olá." – Cumprimentou Tenten finalmente – "Sou sua vizinha da frente."

"Eu sei quem você é Mitsashi." – Sentenciou lambendo os lábios maliciosamente – "Sei exatamente quem é."

Por um minuto, a garota sentiu as bochechas pinicarem e um certo desconforto em estar na presença do vizinho. Foram poucas às vezes em que conversaram, mas não podia esquecer os momentos constrangedores em que se encontravam. Em especial a vez que foi checar sua correspondência na entrada do prédio usando uma camisola que Neji havia lhe dado.

"Daria para você abaixar essa música?" – Perguntou após pigarrear para limpar a garganta – "É véspera de Natal, tenha respeito pelos vizinhos e reuniões familiares."

"Está atrapalhando os seus convidados?" – Perguntou olhando Tenten dos pés a cabeça

"Está me atrapalhando." – Respondeu bufando e percebendo que denunciou sua solidão pelo pijama listrado e as pantufas de poodle

"Vou tomar cuidado com o volume."

Tenten sorriu e acenou com a cabeça satisfeita, no entanto, não mexerá qualquer outro músculo tencionando a voltar para sua moradia. Tão pouco seu vizinho entrou para o apartamento e fechou a porta.

"Está sozinho?" – Perguntou recebendo como resposta um balançar de cabeça – "Quer tomar chocolate quente comigo?"

Recebeu novamente uma resposta afirmativa, dessa vez, acompanhada de um 'vou buscar uma camisa'.

Tenten não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando o convidou para tomar chocolate quente na sua casa. Era certo que queria uma companhia, que estava carente e que adorou vê-lo sem camisa.

"Por Buda, o que eu fiz?" – Exclamou baixinho indo para seu apartamento, mas deixando a porta aberta

-

-

-

"Hey Mitsashi." – Chamou com a voz soando perigosamente perto da nuca da morena – "Cadê seu namorado?"

"Cortado em pedaços dentro do freezer." – Respondeu lançando um sorriso afetado para ele

"Vou ser considerado cúmplice?" – Pediu com falso temor na voz – "Sinto muito pelo namoro." – Acrescentou em seguida, sincero

Tenten sorriu para ele e fez sinal de descaso com a mão. De certa forma, ela sabia que era melhor ter se separado de Neji. Era um amor prejudicial para ambos.

Começando a ficar desconfortável com o silêncio, abriu o forno e pegou uma bacia com biscoitos caseiros e ofereceu para o visitante que prontamente aceitou.

"Me sinto quase o Papai Noel." – Declarou mordendo mais um biscoito

"Vocês têm certas semelhanças." – Observou brincalhona olhando o cabelo quase prateado do homem a sua frente

Dando uma risada gostosa, tirou uma mecha prateada da frente de seu olho machucado e deu um sorriso malicioso para a garota.

"Isso faria de você a Mamãe Noel?"

Sentiu um calor começar a subir pelo seu corpo e atingir suas bochechas. Lambeu os lábios demoradamente enquanto olhava para o homem a sua frente e com satisfação notou que a atenção dele estava voltada para sua boca.

"Kakashi, assim vou pensar que está me cantando."

"E se eu estiver?"

Apesar de esperar algo do tipo vindo dele, não tinha uma resposta preparada. Por isso optou por delicadamente levantar-se e ir buscar nos armários da cozinha os ingredientes para o melhor chocolate quente existente.

"Eu diria que precisa mais do que isso." – Piscando um olho para ele começou a fazer a bebida

A bebida já começava a borbulhar e espalhar um delicioso aroma pelo ambiente quando Tenten escutou Kakashi levantando-se e andando até ela.

"Então vou me esforçar mais." – Declarou malicioso mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha esquerda da morena

As pernas estavam ficando bambas e um arrepio percorria sua espinha. Não tinha coragem de ficar de frente para ele, pois acreditava que estando de costas estava mais segura. Doce engano.

Os lábios finos e umedecidos do Hatake foram descendo até o pescoço da mesma, deixando um rastro de beijos que pareciam queimar a pele da morena.

Sentiu a mão forte segurar sua cintura e unir os corpos e não pode evitar que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios.

"Vai derramar." – Falou com a voz rouca, porém brincalhona

Tenten voltou sua atenção em desligar o fogão e mexer mais um pouco o líquido fumegante, antes de buscar xícaras coloridas para depositar ali a bebida.

Com o canto de olho, espiou Kakashi escorar-se na parede e cruzar os braços, observando os movimentos de Tenten, em especial, os movimentos do seu quadril. Respirou fundo e levou a xícara até o homem e o convidou para ir até sua sala.

Sentaram-se no sofá e quase ao mesmo tempo cruzaram as pernas, fazendo os pés de ambos roçarem. Delicadamente Tenten se afastou alguns centímetros do Hatake, que por hora, não fez qualquer movimento demonstrando uma nova aproximação.

"A árvore." – Chamou Tenten após ter dado um curto gole na bebida – "Não lhe parece vazia?"

"Falta algo." – Declarou pensativo enquanto observava a decoração na árvore – "Já volto." – Sentenciou largando sua xícara na mesa de centro

Sem fazer cerimônias, abriu a porta principal do apartamento da garota e foi até o seu, deixando a morena sentava no sofá perplexa pela atitude masculina. Porém, antes que pudesse refletir a atitude do Hatake, o mesmo retornou para a sala carregando algo brilhante nas mãos.

"Eu não vou precisar." – Declarou estendendo a mão

A Mitsashi viu ali uma ponteira em formato de estrela dourada, que reluzia na luz fluorescente do cômodo. Olhou em dúvida para o homem a sua frente, mas o mesmo continuava imóvel esperando o objeto ser tomada de sua mão.

"Obrigada." – Falou com a voz soando baixa e doce

Arrastando suas pantufas de poodle, andou até a árvore e alongou-se ao máximo para conseguir por a ponteira, contudo, não obtendo êxito.

Com um meio sorriso, Kakashi dirigiu-se até a moça que continuava com o braço esticado na tentativa de realizar sua ação. Sem esforço, Kakashi uniu sua mão a da morena e conseguiu colocar a ponteira no devido lugar.

Quando estavam trazendo os braços para junto do corpo novamente, devido à proximidade, o Hatake acabou por roçar a mão no seio de Tenten. Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que fizera, mesmo acidental, e ao que sentira. Ela não usava sutiã.

Tenten por sua vez prendeu a respiração e a todo custo tentou não pensar nas longas semanas que estivera sem contato físico. Isso claro, somado ao fato do seu vizinho ser atraente sem esforço alguém.

"Assim é melhor." – A voz rouca despertou a morena dos seus pensamentos

"O que?" – Perguntou em dúvida enquanto via os orbes masculinos focados diretamente para o volume na blusa de seu pijama

"A árvore." – Falou divertido olhando dessa vez dentro dos olhos castanhos

A morena balbuciou uma resposta concordando com a afirmação do Hatake e já estava indo procurar refugio no sofá e na xícara com a bebida doce, quando sente uma mão forte virá-la pelo ombro e a outra mão puxar sua cintura.

Devido à surpresa, a respiração de Tenten saiu ofegante pelos lábios entreabertos enquanto olhava atentamente para o Hatake.

"Eu disse que iria me esforçar mais." – Declarou com a voz rouca saindo dos lábios que logo tocaram nos de Tenten

Não era do feitio da morena beijar alguém sem que nutrisse algum sentimento de carinho e afeição pela pessoa, mas naquele momento, resolveu ignorar seus princípios e encarar o seu vizinho como um presente do Papai Noel. Um presente muito sexy.

As línguas tentavam explorar cada canto da boca do outro, conhecendo assim o gosto um do outro que estava disfarçado pelo sabor do chocolate quente.

Era impossível para o Hatake controlar suas mãos, ainda mais depois de descobrir acidentalmente que os seios da vizinha tinham apenas o pijama listrado como proteção. Uma das mãos estava firmemente posta nas costas femininas para garantir que a mulher não se afastaria, enquanto a outra começou a massagear por cima da blusa, o seio da morena.

Tenten pressionava seu corpo para mais perto de Kakashi, para sentir mais de seu calor, curvas e músculos.

Aos poucos os beijos foram sendo direcionados ao pescoço delicado da Mitsashi, que se deleitava ao toque enquanto explorava costas, tórax e virilha do Hatake. Vagarosamente, a blusa da morena foi deixando seu corpo para ocupar o chão da sala.

A boca faminta do homem abocanhou um dos seios da morena, fazendo-a deixar escapar um gemido pelos lábios. A língua habilidosa brincava com o mamilo e o Hatake estava adorando ver Tenten contorcer seu corpo embaixo do seu pelo mais puro prazer que ele estava a lhe proporcionar.

A mão ligeira ficou entre o pano da calça listrada e a calcinha da morena, que aparentava ser de renda. Quando começou a estimulá-la naquela região, arrancou mais que um gemido alto: as unhas de Tenten cravaram nos ombros do homem.

Seguindo o exemplo do seu vizinho, Tenten também começou a estimulá-lo, porém, sem nenhum tecido para impedir o contato direto de pele com pele. Com satisfação, ouviu o gemido rouco escapar dos lábios masculinos e levou isso como uma aprovação do que estava fazendo.

Com uma das mãos, tentou tirar a blusa dele e quando viu que não estava obtendo sucesso, Kakashi a ajudou com a mão livre, enquanto a outra continuava a brincar com o clitóris da garota.

Deu um sorriso de lado quando sentiu a renda da roupa íntima da vizinha ficar bastante úmida, então, afastando a contra gosto as mãos da morena de seu corpo, tirou o restante da roupa dela e da dele.

Ficaram alguns segundos parados apenas para contemplar a nudez do outro e morder o lábio diante da visão mais que satisfatória. Ambos estavam excitados e o desejo era perfeitamente visível. Colaram seus lábios quase em desespero enquanto tentavam achar a posição ideal para seus corpos se unirem.

Sem demorar muito, o Hatake procurou no bolso da calça jogada ao lado do sofá uma proteção e em seguida a colocou em seu membro – que Tenten ansiava – completamente ereto.

Com outro beijo demorado, Tenten acomodou melhor suas pernas e logo pode sentir Kakashi a penetrando e ficando totalmente dentro dela. Não pode conter o grito de prazer que foi abafado pelos lábios masculinos. Tão pouco o Hatake pode conter os gemidos e a respiração ofegante quando a morena começou a mexer o quadril acompanhando o seu movimento.

Embora concentrados nos movimentos que tanto estavam dando prazer, nenhum dos dois esqueceu de continuar a explorar o corpo do outro. Tenten descobriu que o Hatake gemia mais alto quando ela mordia e chupava de seu pescoço até a clavícula.

Já Kakashi adorou ver que a morena se arrepiava e arfava quando ele começava a carícia em sua barriga e aos poucos ia indo para os seios, provocando-a.

Os movimentos foram aumentando seu ritmo, as estocadas mais fortes, até que ambos chegaram ao ápice quase ao mesmo tempo.

Cansados do exercício, deixaram-se permanecer deitados na companhia um do outro, no sofá, contemplando a árvore de Natal que parecia completa agora.

O chocolate quente esquecido em cima da mesa há muito havia esfriado, mas Tenten não via problema nisso, pois seu corpo ainda estava quente.


End file.
